DisbandED
by WheresMyBagel
Summary: (Rated For: Lang,and eventual Yaoi)Torn between parents,politics and peers, Double D didn't have time for anything else. But a favor for a local band turns into a future brightening opportunity, and a friendship ruining catastrophe
1. Chapter One

**DisbandED**

Double D sat absolutely bewildered by the massive, oozing greenish-white substance that sat before him. It seemed to breathe, no gasp, as if where suffocating on the very air of the room. He almost felt sorry for the poor thing. How ever such a 'creature' became permitted as an acceptable meal for high school students was beyond him. Of course, this particular item of food would draw various reactions. His, was of disgusted amusement. On the other hand, his long-time friend Ed was absolutely enthralled with the ever-changing mass of goop upon his plate, almost immediately bursting into one of his deranged, yet creative, fairy-tales from another world. And then there was Eddy, who gagged in horror at the first sight of it, but quickly began plotting to stash it away and use it in some prone-to-fail attempt to get the better of Kevin, the Basketball star of the school and his rival since 3rd grade.

Double D pushed his tray away, yet again deciding not to partake in the consumption of what must have been hazardous chemicals (though he had the fleeting though to take some home to use as weed-killer). He had an Anatomy assignment due next period that he was sure needed a little more extra-credit points. He would need it because his sadistic teacher seemed to find the dissection of cats (whom had died of 'natural' causes) to be an educational activity. He'd refused, thinking of the assignment as no better than if they were allowed to randomly dissect dead humans. 'God, you're such a hippie.' Eddy had joked a week earlier. Double D sighed at the remark even to this day and grabbed his bag as he stood from the cafeteria table.

"Hey, sockhead..." Eddy called, the nickname being derived from the black beanie the blonde boy had worn since childhood. "Where are ya goin'?"

"Library, Eddy." Double D answered, readjusting said 'sock' upon his head.

"Should've guessed. Why don't you do anything -normal-?" Eddy inquired with vague interest.

"Well," Double D begin turning back around to face his friend, unable to resist a chance to debate. "Perhaps by your meager, socially-driven standards, I'm abnormal but I must confess that I am-"

"AN ALIEN FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" Ed interrupted , standing behind Double D with two curly-fries positioned over the shorter teen's head in hopeful resemblance of antennae.

The surrounding students burst into laughter at Ed's innocent mocking of his pal. Of course, Double D thought otherwise. His face flushed a bright red in embarrassment and he quickly tore from the cafeteria, leaving the laughing group behind in favor of the peaceful library. Kids could be so cruel.

He couldn't really stay mad at Ed, though. He knew his dim-witted companion was really kind-hearted, but it was the others he'd had a hard time coping with. He would have thought that they'd grown up past the point of childish mockery, but he soon found that the years of high school had a reverse effect. That only the subject of degradation changed. They'd gone from kickball skills to football. From first crushes to first 'lays'. Heights to penis sizes. It made him sick to think of how willing his peers were to being subjected to becoming perfect molds of what this society deemed appropriate. But, he thought with bitter discontent as he took a seat in front of one of the public computers, we -outcasts- may complain all we want, but they will just throw another label upon us and go about their consumption of our individuality. Three years ago, freshman year, Double D had quickly been thrown into the 'geek' category. Though there was talk of him being a tad more 'Emo' once his English classes got a load of his poetry. There seemed to be a lot more dimension to this 'geek' than most were willing to accept. Shoot him for being depressed sometimes.  
But enough of that, he thought shaking his head and focusing on the matter at hand, extra credit.

He'd been typing for a good five minutes before he heard a familiar voice from the front row of computers:

"Dude, check out those distortion pedals! Custom made!"

Followed by a quick "shh" from the librarian. Double D leaned over a bit, finding Kevin and Rolf huddled around a screen, looking at what seemed to be a rock music site. What else? Like those two would be here to study, Double D scoffed. But he was still intrigued by them. It was no secret to him that the two, along with Jimmy and Sara (how those two freshman got into it, who knew?) , had formed a band. He'd often had their music to work to as he completed chores left by his otherwise negligent parents, or was putting finishing touches on homework or one of Eddy's outrageous scams. They were pretty good musicians but the singing. Oh the singing. The only ones who had the vocal chords for it were Kevin and Jimmy (both played guitar), but neither could seem to manage playing and singing at the same time, usually getting to the half-point of the song before one or the other missed a lyric or chord. It would come to them eventually, he hoped.

Just as he lay his fingers upon the keyboard again, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Double D cursed under his breath and quickly printed out what little extra credit he'd gotten done. He shoved it into his backpack, though not so hastily as to crumple the defenseless sheet, and rushed from the room, encouraging himself in the back of his mind that he only had 2 more classes to fly through before he could go home, trying not to think of the massive pile of chore-ridden sticky-notes that awaited his arrival.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I no pwn EENE or the song "The Red" by Chevelle.

DisbandED

Chapter Two

Double D sat back in his desk chair and sighed, staring at the screen of his laptop contentedly. Chores were finally completed and this last peice scrolled on the screen was the final bit of homework this week. All he had to do was read over the poem, correct any mistakes, save and print, then he was free to do as he wished.

He'd started to read over the perfectly rhymed and centered lines when a noise from outside his window startled him. He heard it again, which prompted him to stand and walk over the the window. Yet again the sound came but drew out and repeated. Edd smirked and unlatched the window, pushed it up and open and locked it in time to hear the sound of Kevin's guitar stop, muffled voices from the garage below and then the song pick up. It seemed the cul-de-sac's local band was working on a brand new song.

The guitar stopped yet again as Double D sat back down and began re-reading his poem. There were the voices again, and one particularly loud, and female one that screamed:

"JUST PLAY THE DAMN SONG KEVIN!"

A pause followed and then the guitar kicked in. They probably haven't even written the lyrics yet, Edd mused. Then he had a moment of brilliance, (and maybe temporoary insanity.) Without a second thought, Double D took his newly concoted poem and half-recited, half-sang it to the music filtering in from outside, just as the beat picked up.

"They say freak  
When you're singled out  
The Red  
Well it filters through."

Double D got more into it as the song progressed, letting his voice loose, never suspecting that someone could hear him over the amplifiers.

"So lay down, the threat is real  
When his sight goes red again  
Seeing red again."

"Seeing red again."

Double D froze in place as he heard a second voice join. Then music went on for a moment before he slowly turned his chair to see his intuder, his face completely flushed in embarassment.

"Aw! Why'd you stop?..." Came Jimmy's amused voice as he let himself into Double D's room more, of course not before he kicked his sneakers off and left them by the door, one of the few to actually observe that rule.

Jimmy had matured alot since grade school, the most obvious change being the removal of his burdoning braces, his pearly white smile now metal-free. The 14 year-olds style was a cross between prep and punk, something Jimmy seemed to pull off very elegantly. He dressed maturely, which set him apart from his bandmates, and grade level. His pale blonde hair was long and very well-kept, tied back with an old neck tie that matched the one he had about his waist as a belt. He had no jewelery, except for a rainbow wristband, the one he wore everyday.

It really wasn't a suprise to anyone when Jimmy 'came out' at the beggining of the year but to the people outside the cul-de-sac it ment an open invitation to harass the poor kid. Despite this, Jimmy still proudly displayed the wristband and spoke his mind, even if it ensured that he'd get beat up and taunted. This kid was stronger than they had assumed, not physically, but in mind, and that was the most important in Edd's opinion, which is why he had always held a certian level of respect for him.

"I tried to ring the doorbell, Double D, " Jimmy explained. "But I figured you couldn't hear over the band so I descided to let myself in, I hope you don't mind."

Double D smiled a little and cleared his throat, the embarassment still not wearing off. "Th-That's fine, Jimmy. What do you need?"

"Well." Jimmy sighed, sitting on Edd's perfectly made bed. "We, the band, keep tripping over our cords and things when we play. So the guys asked me to ask you if you could like, make our equipment cordless and stuff. We'll pay you, It's just we can't afford to buy the brand stuff you know?"

Double D blinked, then nodded. "Sure, I can do it, but uh..."

Jimmy laughed. "Don't worry Double D, I won't tell anyone I caught you singing."

Edd sighed in relief as Jimmy stood and headed for the door.

"I'll tell everyone to drop thier stuff off here." He said as he slipped his CT black Converse sneakers back on. He turned back and gave Double D a little thumbs up. "You know, you're a pretty good singer anyway." And with that he left.

Edd shook his head and whirled his chair back around to close his laptop. Jimmy was always complimenting people, so it didn't make Double D think about his actual talent, or worry about it. Little did he know, that as Jimmy re-entered the garage to join his bandmates, his first sentance was: "Guys, I think I found our lead singer..."

To Be Continued


End file.
